The Week that Changed Everything
by ClanahanE
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* What happens when one misguided attempt to right your wrongs ends up with your life being pulled in a different direction. Spoilers for May Sweeps were the influence.
1. Chapter 1

The Week that Changed Everything

_*WARNING SPOILERS*_

_Set after Rafe's attack and revolving around the spoilers about Nick and Gabi getting kidnapped, Arianna Grace's birth and the aftermath._

Chapter 1

Will and Sonny were chatting at the Coffee House. It was late, and the customers were slowly dwindling down to just one man sitting in the corner having a secretive argument on his phone. The man looked as if he was getting instructions as he had asked Sonny for paper and a pen and when Sonny went to pick up his empty coffee mug he saw a description of a man with the word 'KILL' underneath it but chose to take no notice. For all he knew it could have been an x-box game he was talking about.

Sonny un-tied his apron and made his way over to the man who had now finished his phonecall. Sonny was just about to ask the man to leave when he heard Will behind him.

"Sonny, we have to go the hospital now"! , Will told him rather abruptly.

"Why? Is Gabi in labour?" Sonny mustered in reply.

Will caught his breath and explained "No, not yet but that was Gabi who just called. Rafe was found by my Grandma, he had been hit over the head with some kind of metal pole. He had to be resuscitated and everything, now he's in a coma. Gabi nearly had to choose to turn off his life support machine but she couldn't do it." He paused "What if it's my fault? You know I told Rafe why Nick didn't want me around my daughter. What if he confronted Nick and Nick did this to him as payback".

Sonny watched as Will's eyes filled with tears; he was close to Rafe and saw him as a friend even though he was his ex-stepfather. Instead of saying anything Sonny just held him in his arms and let him cry forgetting the mysterious man in the corner until he heard a small cough and turned round.

"I'm sorry sir" Sonny started to say "Family emergency"

The man started to leave but turned around remembering something he had heard the blond man say. "Excuse me, do you know a Nick Fallon ?" he asked. Will and Sonny both gave each other a worrying look as they nodded their heads simultaneously. "Thanks, any chance you know where I could find him, were old friends".

"Ehh. I would try the hospital, his brother in law's just been taken there or maybe they'll be in the square. I'm sorry were not exactly 'friends'" Sonny told the man.

The man just looked at Sonny, trying to figure out what he meant by the word friend, turned to the door and left.

Will brought his head up from his hands, "Well that was what you call a strange encounter. Anyway can we head to the hospital now? I'm worried about Gabi and Rafe and my mom too I guess.

Sonny just nodded and tidied the last of the tables up but his mind was racing over what his shady customer wanted with Nick Fallon.

Over at the hospital Gabi was sitting in the waiting area worrying about Rafe. Her face was tearstained from all the crying and she felt worn out. She knew she was meant to feel this way being nearly nine months pregnant but the fact her brother was lying lifeless in a coma had just added to the stress of it all. She knew couldn't lose Rafe she had already lost her sister, Arianna and her other brother Dario was in Argentina. Rafe was her biggest support and the only family she had in Salem, she thought about him being gone forever and the tears started again. A hand extended beside her and handed her a tissue…

"Thanks Will, Hey Sonny" she said through the tears "Rafe's in a life and death situation here. Kate thinks it was Stefano, Hope thinks it was EJ and I just want to know who would try to murder my brother"

"Hey, come on Gabi. Nobody said it was attempted murder. It could have been a case of mistaken identity or he could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'll pull through this, he's Rafael Alejandro Hernandez" Will said in a mock Spanish accent.

Gabi giggled and noted how terrible his Spanish was and that he would have to work on that for when they were teaching Arianna. This made Sonny smile; it was nice to see Will and Gabi having these cutesy parent-to-be chats even though they weren't even a couple. It almost made Sonny forget the dark cloud that was Nick Fallon until he heard footsteps coming down the lengthy corridor.

"Will, Sonny, what a pleasure but you really don't need to be here" Nick said in fake politeness.

Will and Gabi lifted there heads. They had been too busy feeling the baby kick to take any notice of Nick.

"I called them while you were in the bathroom but then you went to get coffee and I forgot to tell you" Gabi acknowledged "Speaking of bathrooms, a certain someone has been sitting on my bladder, I'll be back in a second".

Nick, Will and Sonny watched as she waddled away. "A word outside Gayboys" Nick said as he pointed to the door.

Will and Sonny followed Nick out of the doors and on to the street. It was dark and the sky had no stars for such a calm night. Will shivered and pulled his jacket closer round his body, Sonny nervously moved from foot to foot and Nick stood and stared at them with piercing grey eyes.

Sonny was the first one to interrupt the silence, "What do you want Nick?". His manner was harsh and unlike himself but then again it was late at night and he was with the man he hated most in the world.

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled "You know what I want Sonny. I want you and Will out of mine and Gabi's daughter life. Oh and will if you thought telling Rafe was a good idea then think again. Mind you, he's in a coma now and he's not going to be telling the truth to Gabi anytime soon".

Will spoke up, "Look Nick I'm not here to cause trouble. Rafe basically guessed your problem with me anyway he only needed to see the look on my face after he had asked me to confirm his suspicions. Gabi asked me to come to the hospital; Rafe and I are close and she knew I would want to be there to support her".

Sonny stood in the corner quietly listening to Will tell his side of the story when something Nick said sparked an idea in his head. Nick had said 'mind you he's in a coma now he won't be telling the truth anytime soon'. Did that mean Nick had attacked his own brother in law? He didn't want to say anything in front of Will so decided it was just a silly idea and told Nick he and his boyfriend were leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Will wakened in his dorm room with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sonny was nowhere to be seen and the memories of his little argument with Nick the night before had started to flood back to him so he decided he would get dressed and head to Common Grounds for a coffee.

He walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of grey trousers and his grey t-shirt with black markings on it; the outfit he had worn the night his daughter was conceived. He took a comb through his hair, picked his mobile up from the side of his desk and rushed out the door

Over at the Kiriakis mansion Gabi had felt the same feeling in her stomach when she woke up that morning and she knew it was nothing to do with the way the baby was lying. She heaved herself out of bed and stood in front of the tall mirror. She placed a hand protectively on her rather large bump and realised that Nick was nowhere to be seen.

She decided she was really craving a muffin from Common Grounds and made her way into the closet to get changed. She rummaged through her shelves checking what actually still fitted her when she found a tiny black miniskirt and crop top, the same outfit she had worn the night she had gotten pregnant by Will. She sighed and placed the way too small items of clothing on the shelf and opted for something more pregnancy appropriate. She chose a pair of navy leggings, a scoop necked striped top and a white cardigan but she still felt that something wasn't right.

She grabbed her bag, a pair of flats and her key and headed for Horton Town Square.

Will and Sonny were sitting in the coffee house discussing some plans for date night when Gabi walked in. And sat at the counter waiting to be served, sadly for Gabi her least favourite barista was there and all Will and Sonny could do was watch on in horror as Chad turned around."What can I get…?" Chad started to say but stopped when he saw it was Gabi sitting on the stool in front of him. He adjusted his apron, gave her a stare and opened his mouth, "I'm not serving you Gabi".

Gabi's face fell and she turned around looking to catch Will or even Sonny's eye and get help with her situation. Before she could even open her mouth to call for Will he was on the stool beside her asking Chad if she could have a muffin. Will then took Chad aside and asked him just to be nice to Gabi for the next week until the baby was due. When Gabi was out of earshot Will also added she had enough stress with Nick Fallon for a husband!

Gabi in her head praised Will for the way he handled the situation. If that had been Nick he would have made some remark to Chad about Melanie and threaten him to be nice to Gabi. That's what Gabi admired about Will, a child with parents who are Sami Brady and Lucas Horton should never have been as calm, reasonable and well-mannered as he was. Suddenly she was snapped out of her daydream by the clink of a plate against the counter top where her muffin lay and the noise of Nick's raspy voice in her ear.

"Oh, Hey Nick" Gabi managed to whisper still half in her daydream.

"Look Gabi, can we take a walk" Nick asked

"But I just got a muffin and little AG's hungry" she replied looking in Will's direction for support but he was too busy staring into Sonny's eyes.

Nick laughed before his face fell into a serious expression again, "Little AG? Where did you get that one from Gabs? It's practically the worst nick name ever. Anyway can we please go at walk I need to tell you something".

Gabi gave a small fake laugh and realised she had used Will's nickname for their daughter. She wouldn't tell Nick where she got it from though he would be far from pleased but she was interested in what he had to tell her so she asked Nick to help her off of the stool and agreed to go a walk with him. She said her goodbye's to Will and followed Nick out of the door but that feeling in the pit of her stomach still remained.

Will sat back down beside Sonny at their table and placed down his large mug of black coffee. He turned back to his studies and was just about to continue his essay when he saw Sonny was staring at him in a non-boyfriend sort of way.

"What?" Will asked breaking Sonny's stare.

"I just don't know how you do it Will" Sonny started

"Do what?" Will asked, confused.

"Do what? Will your sitting there all casual with a cup of coffee studying for finals and talking to me. I'll be honest Will I'd be a nervous wreck; you're going to be a dad in a few days!" Sonny tried to finished his sentence but Will kissed him to shut him up instead.

As Will pulled away from Sonny he tried to explain why he wasn't worried. "Sonny I've knew I was going to be a dad since November I've had so much time to get it into my head. And as for Rafe, I know he'll pull through. He's got my grandma and Gabi and Aunt Hope is doing all she can to find his attacker. I'm happy with my life right now"

Sonny looked at his boyfriend in admiration, "I Love You, You do know that?"

"How could you not" Will smirked. "Fancy a walk, it's a beautiful day?"

Sonny nodded his head in agreement and they packed up their stuff and headed for the park.

Nick and Gabi were walking through the park when they decided to sit on the bench. One: because Gabi was tired and two: because it was a beautiful day in Salem. Gabi placed her and on her bump and and scrunched up her face like she was in pain.

"Are you okay Gabi?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Yea, she's just kicking really hard. I think she's trying to get out" Gabi made up a fake excuse as a reply. In her head it felt like more than just Arianna kicking and more like the time she was in premature labour but she couldn't tell Nick that so she just pretended everything was fine. It was easier that way.

A shady figure, the strange man from the coffee house placed his hand on Nick's shoulder and watched a the young man slowly turned around.

"Nick Fallon?" the strange man asked "I'm Noah Jensen from the FBI, I'm here to speak with you about a Craig Vargas.

"What do you wanna know?" Nick asked intrigued as he kept his hand on Gabi beside him.

"It's about the $30000 he gave you" Jensen said informatively.

"$30000!" Gabi's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Gabi let me handle this" Nick demanded. He turned his head to Jensen "I'm sorry, I have no clue what you're on about, I think you have the wrong guy"

"Mr Fallon, I'm on your side" Jensen said sweetly "I can help you get away from Craig Vargas but I have to know where the money is".

"I have don't know man!" Nick shouted as he paced to the far side of the bench.

While Nick's back was turned Jensen had tied Gabi's wrists together with rope and blindfolded her. He then lifted her hand and placed his gun in the direct line of her temple.

Nick turned back around and saw what Jensen had done to Noah. He ran to the man and tried to grab the gun from him but instead he saw it pointed in his line of fire instead.

"Oh, Nick. You really thought I was good guy didn't you. You see that money you don't have is mine. I gave it to Vargas because we had a deal before someone got him those extra years in prison, he said you would double it, even triple it but no, you've lost it. I overheard you down the pier yesterday talking to a blond lady who you accused of stealing it but now I'm getting my payback so if you want your little wifey and that baby of yours to be safe I suggest you DO AS I SAY!".

Nick backed away from Jensen and held his wrists behind his back so he could tie the rope and turned back around to face him so the blindfold could be tied over his eyes.

Jensen grabbed Nick and Gabi by the shoulder and pushed them infront of him guiding them towards the old warehouses at the pier.

Meanwhile not so far away Will and Sonny had just seen everything that had happened. Will turned to Sonny, "I think we need to try help them, I think they're in trouble".

Sonny looked at his boyfriend, "I think your right Will. For some reason I don't think this is just a game of hide and seek".


End file.
